Swat Kats Iris Alchemist Episode One The beginning
by CJfurlong
Summary: Chance furlong is a alchemist who is travelling the world to see the world when he encounters a strange kat his life changes around
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue _

_If you look in the history books you will find alot of things like wars and important events that happened. Their was one event that altered the entire world this was called the Iris faction break a 100-year war that was between two factions of kat the The Crurix and the Kelias they both had many advantages until one kat name Amdeus Furlong invented Mana Systhesis. This new technique helped the Crurix win the war after their long struggle Amdeus died leaving his notes about it in a book which was passed through his bloodline each one adding something new to it._

_Eleven years after the war_

_a man is writing in the book about familiars when a young kat came in and saw his father writing something he walks over to him and looks over his shoulder to try to get a better view of what he was writing._

_"Daddy what are you doing?" Said the young kat as his father just writes and say nothing the young kat begins to tap on his shoulder to get his fathers attention but to his disway he was ignored again so he decided to walk out the room until he heard the book close and heard his fathers voice he turns around and smiles ,but the smile disappeared when he say the look of anger and sadness in his fathers eyes the kitten begins to cry as he hears his father whisper to him._

_"Its done..." He said as he begins to falls on the floor and blood begins to come from his hands the kitten runs over to his father and shakes him to get a response from his _

_"Daddy please wake up please!" The young kitten said as he heard his father moan slighty as he moves his hands and grab the book and gives it to his son the kitten takes the book and looks at his dad_

_"Listen to me that book is our bloodline you must be the one to succeed me son make me proud" Said the kat as he let out his last breath as the Kitten begins to cry the tears from his eyes hit the stone floor leaving puddles of water on the floor afterwhile he gets up and wipes his eyes and goes into his room and gets into bed and looks out at the window thinking all about that had happened many thoughts came into his mind as he closes his eyes he dreamt of his father still being their ,but no matter how hard he wanted his father wasn't coming back that made him cry even more he put his hand over his face to catch his cold tears._

_"That Day is what I'll always remember no matter how much I try to forget it...it just comes back and always make same sad the next day I decided to go on a journey to see the world not only to calm me down but to expand the knowledge that my ancestors were searching for...my name is Chance furlong I'm a alchemist like my father and his father before him and this is my story._

_Present Day a green forest chance is looking at a map of the country hes in looking around for his current location _

_"Sighs I'm completely lost out here walks forward I wonder where am I looks around lets see here the next town should be around here somewhere A little spirit appears Hey dine you're a wood familiar does theses wood looks familiar to you" Chance said as his friend looked around_

_"I dunno Chance we maybe lost afterall I told we should have asked for a better map but you never listen" Dine said as Chance shook his fist at him_

_"You always have to belittle me like that for a spirit you sure are one annoying one ,but don't worry we'll figure this out right like we always do and besides I'm a alchemist so we have nothing to worry about" Chance said with a boastful tone as he continues to walk he then hears something in the woods sounding like a Screeching sound that could shatter a glass chance begins to look around as he looks up and sees birds leaving chance begins to get nervous _

_"Dine you see anything walks slowly" Chance said as a big hawk began to descend down on the group chance ducked down to avoid the eagles claws chance gets up from the ground he looks back and sees the bird coming back chances begins to runs as the eagles begins to lock his claws Chance runs and falls on the ground_

_"Oh great pulls staff out alright here I go closes eyes oh no I'm out of elements shakes not good at all I should have extracted some more elements from this forest the eagle comes down and chance prepare to defend a black shadow with a shiny sword that glistened as he jumps before chance he was a brown kat with brown spikey hair in the middle he have a black coat with red pants with a pendent on his neck he looks at the hawk and swing his sword hitting his wing barely_

_"Hummphh this is nothing looks back you are in the way are you just gonna stand their or are you gonna help out" Said the kat as Chance gets up and looks at the kat his hair waved with the gentle breeze that was blowing _

_"Alright you don't have to be rude I just need some elements that all raise staff and smash a rock their I got enough now lets do this I'll show you what a alchemist can do" Chance said with smile on his face the kat was surprised to hear that_

_"An alchemist huh interesting looks uphes back Chance moves forward I'll let you handle it" Said the kat as chance begins to raise his staff_

_"I'll conduct the mana systhesis now closes eyes and spins his staff a blue circle appears on the ground Mana Systhesis! Form the Ice bomb now" Chance yelled as a card came up he pierced the card and a shard of ice came up and and he swung the ice shard and expanded out and causing harm to the eagle causing it to be destroyed as he puts his staff away as the other kat puts his sword away and he walks over to chance and extend his hand_

_"Not bad for a kid well see ya" The kat said as he walked away chance looks at the kat leaves Dine appears beside chance_

_"Who was that person chance" Dine said as Chance shook his head and see a hill and sees smoke from it chance ran up to the hill and saw a town_

_"Hey look a town lets go Dine I can smell the food from here shudders fresh tuna and milk here I come jumps up and down" Chance said as he leave the kat who helped him earlier watched him as he turns around_

_"He has a familiar to whatcha think" the kat said as a blue mini dragon came before him who was riding on a cloud his yellow eyes was locked on his friend_

_"I suppose do you think he can be the one that could change your fates...are you okay though" Said his familiar as jake shook his head _

_"I'm fine thats all no need to worry Lupine we shall watch this kid from a distance" Said the kat as Lupine said_

_"Yes Jake we shall...ready to go now?" Lupine said as Jake nodded and walked on_

_At the town gate Chance walks and sees the bustling activities of the town he was in awe of what he say that day he arrived in the Town of Atma and the beginning of a great journey_

_Prologue Over_

_Whatcha guys think expect the next chapter a week from now._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The Rivar test

Chance have arrived in the town of atma as he walks on the cobble stone streets he hears the people chatting about other things he looks around somemore and goes to a door he went inside the building it was a Bar/Restaurant he was very happy to come here so he ran towards the closest table and a man comes up to him with a piece of paper and took out a pen chance looked at the person

"Hello what will you like to eat today sir" Said the Waitress as Chance begins to think and look over the tuna everything caught his eye as it all sounded good to him he then closes the menu up and begins to speak

"I'll have the tuna bowl please and a cup of milk thats all please thank you" Chance said as the waitress smiles at him as he begins to wait for his order as he was waiting the bartender was having a conversation with a girl who had Black hair with white tips she wore a short white skirt with a blue front also have a blue beret to she had blacks eyes like night time she was smiling at the bartender Chance was looking with interest in his eyes chances food came over to him and he begins to eat he was smiling of every bite he took the girl begins walking to the area where chance was chance had finished eating he drinks his milk and place some money on The table he gets up with looking where he is going he bumps into the girl causing her to fall on the floor chance was knocked back the girl rubs her back with eye one closed she sees chance and gets up

"Hey watch where you're going already you don't own the place you need to show some respect to strangers she looks on the floor and sees the book she goes to pick it up but she was more interested by the cover of it What is this book here" Said the girl chance picked it up and showed it to her

"This...well its a family Heirloom let me show you walks to a table the girl follows him chance closed his eyes and blue energy emitted from his hand Unlock!" Chance said as the book opened the girl was surprised to see this and looked with caution over his shoulder the pages of the book begins to turn then chance told the book to stop on a page the girl looks in the book.

"What is this I feel strange around this book The book Closes huh what happened" Said the girl as chance grabs the book as he put back in the sack it was in

"The book respond to someone with the mana lineage I'm a alchemist names chance...chance furlong and yours is?" Chance said as he raised his eye-brow at the girl as the girl put her hands on her hips as she was kinda angry with the question

"If you must know it Felina...Felina Feral I'm a Rivar in training if you must know" Felina said as she then realized what chance had say she put her hand over her mouth and her eyes was as big as quarters 

"A...Alchemist...No way their really rare these days interesting well its sure is surprising will you show me some moves?" Felina said as Chance gets up and looks at her

"Alright I'll show you some alright right now I need to lodge at you know anywhere?' Chance asked Felina she begins to think she looks up and waves her hand signaling chance to follow her she walks to the bartender she is given a key she and chance walks outside and go down the street to a Two-story house she unlocks the door and they both walk in the house it had wooden floors I stair case to the left to the left was a kitchen on the right was a living room chance looks around felina led him upstairs to a room

"This can be your room right here chance hope you find it Roomy and nice and to your liking I have some business to attend to enjoy yourself" Felina said as she leaves the room chance was looking in his new room he laid his sack on the floor and plopped himself on the bed as it was soft as a bed of feather he rubbed his face into the pillow sooner or later chance begins to nod off while he was sleeping he begins to dream about his childhood

Dream Sequence a young kitten is in a field of flowers he looks around at the flowers in the field as the young kitten looks around he sees two older people walking away he tries to yell for them but he couldn't talk he begins to run as the field turns darks he continues to runs but to his dismay they were further ahead of him he stopped running and stood their and wept his eyes out all of a sudden the field turned red as he say the girls body covered in blood the blood hit the young kitten in the face as the girl was laying in pool of blood the kitten looks at the girl face and then the other male kat begins to mouth words that made the kitten eyes to grow big he then begins to pull his hand back and of a sudden Chance woke up in a sweat he noticed it was night time he gets up and walks around rubbing his eyes he looks down and places his hand on his head he didn't notice the tears running down his eyes he stood at the window looking at the street light come on dine came from behind him and looked at chance

"You had that dream again didn't you buddy..." Dine said as he looks at chance still crying as he walks out the room dine followed behind him cause he always acted this way ever since he left geria and started traveling the world chance walked through the house to find felina but she wasn't here he begins to wonder where is she he leaves out the house and walks to the bar he opens the door and see Felina in their she was talking to the tender

"Here you go sir one Crystal Tear like you wanted" Felina said as she smiles hard as the bartender gave her a bag

"Thanks felina you should get some rest now you had a hard time today and I know that boy is worried about you" The Bartender said as felina took the bag she turned around and saw chance she noticed that his eyes was red she knew something was wrong she walks over to him

"Anything wrong Chance" Felina said with concern chance shook his head felina was worried about him so walked with him back home on the way back she tried her best to console him but to her dismay she wasn't getting through to him they arrived at the house and went upstairs while chance sat in the living room and did nothing but eventually he went back to sleep felina was watching him as he slept she went into her room and then collapsed on the floor she begins to grasp her arms as white wings begins to appear from her back she begins to shake

"How long is this gonna keep going on" She said quietly as the wings receded into her body 

The Next morning Felina woke up and saw chance in the kitchen fixing something to eat felina walked in and smelled the food

"Hey chance that smells good whatcha looking" Felina said as she looks in the pot chance looks at her with a happy look on his face

"Its a recipe that runs into my family" Chance said as felina got a bowl and begins to eat it she was amazed with the flavor of it and was very happy

"This is good chance who thought this recipe...was it your mother" Felina said as Chance stood their and froze for a moment felina walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder afterwhile he woke up from his trance and begins to look around

"Chance you okay?" Felina said as Chance shook his head yes

"Hey how about you become a Rivar a Rivar Alchemist is pretty rare it should be easy for you what do you say chance" felina said as chance begins to think about this he then say yes and felina clapped her hands and gave him a slip

"Thats good I signed you up for the test today" Felina said as Chance looks with a shocked look on his face

"Why did you do I don't know what to do felina sighs" Chance said with a little irritation in his voice but in his heart in was happy

"We have a mission today theirs a hawk causing travelers trouble in the woods south from here ready to go?" Felina said as Chance nodded in agreement as they left the house and went out the town gate and walked towards the forest

In the Forest Chance and Felina are looking around as chance and felina begins to walk they heard the hawk coming down from his descent as felina looked up and got her claws and equipped them on her hands as Chance pulled out his staff

"Lets go chance...I'll take the front you cover let me see your skills at work" felina said as she begins to run towards the hawk the hawk say felina and went towards her felina swung her claws and blocked the hawks claws with ease chance was in awe of what he was seeing but he had a job to do so he closes his eyes and a blue circle on the ground

"Mana Systhesis Ice Bomb Form" Chance yelled as the card came up and Chance pierced the card and the ice shard and shot the ice at the hawk causing him to disappear felina blew out a sigh of relief she walked over to chance on patted him on his back

"Not bad for an alchemist their chance but that was a easy one to defeat" Felina said as chance closed his eyes and rubbed his head and laughed as a bead of sweat ran down pretty soon dine appeared and looked up at the sky felina saw dine

"Chance what is that right their" Felina said as she was pointing at Dine chance looks at her

"This is my familiar his name is dine he won't bite" Chance said as he laughes at felina dine then sees something coming from behind felina the hawk got up and was about to lunge her claws into her back

"Felina look out!" Chance yelled felina looks back and put her arms up then a shadow came from behind and slashed the hawk in half felina looks up and sees a brown kat chance knew who it was it was same kat that helped him the other day he walks up to him

"You're the guy from yesterday" chance said as the kat just scoffed at him and disappeared chance looked at the kat as felina put her hands on her chin

"Who was that kat their.,...is he a rivar to?" Felina said as Chance looks at the sky and sees smoke coming from the direction of atma the two kats looked at the smoke and ran on top of the hill and say the town in ablaze they ran back to the city when the arrived they say the town was in ruins chance an felina couldn't believe what they say they walked around and say nothing chance noticed a chest in the corner near a body of a dead girl he goes to it and his staff begins to react to it a card appeared before him with a powder on it

"Was that a alchemy item like in my book lets see sleeping powder could be useful looks back and sees felina looking in distress who could had done this?" Chance thought as they heard a voice they turned around and see the kat from the woods he walks over to them

"It was them that did this..." Said the kat chance walked up to him

"They who are they" Chance said as the kat closed his eyes at him he stood their and said nothing chance looks at him

"Its not safe to stay here lets go to the town of gila south of here and my name is jake clawson I will join you cause I have business to attend to" Jake said as Felina and Chance introduced them selves that day the three of them began a journey that could changed the fate of the world


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

_Its been 2 days since Chance and his friends Felina and Jake left atma and set off for the town of gila they all had a sense of determination as the memory of the ruined atma was still fresh in their minds , but the most affected was felina she hardly said anything to the boys and jake didn't hardly talk at all himself it was like chance was by himself insted of travelling with friends. The three of were walking among a dirt road when chance noticed a sign in the distance he points it out to the others they look up and felina goes over to check it out she calls them over the two boys go over to her._

_"What is it felina?" Chance said as Jake looks at the sign he begins to read the words on it_

_"Great just what we needed the road is blocked up ahead we are gonna have to take a detour now." Jake said with his arms crossed as he puts his head down chance moans at the sign and looks at felina._

_"What are we gonna do now guys we may have to take a detour." Felina said as she puts her hand on her head Chance looks around and noticed that it was getting darker chance was getting worried about this he begins to talk to his companions who was still looking at the sign._

_"You guys its getting dark we should stop for today and think of a plan for tomorrow what do you say we can set up camp at that clearing over their." Chance said as he points to a clearing with his index finger Jake and Felina looked in the direction which chance pointed to their potential campsite as Felina looked at the site jake had already walked over their and nodded his head as he agreed with the spot chance picked felina and chance walked over their and started to set up the camp_

_Later that night the three of them was sitting around the fire chance could see their faces glow and fade in orange as the flames continue to burn and luminate the area around them. It was a cold and brisk night they could tell cause the stars was in the sky chance looked at them and saw them streaming a white stationary path as if they were stuck and was trying to get loose. Chance raised his hands as if can pick them up from the sky felina and jake looked at the stars pretty soon chance broke the silence._

_"You guys why did you become Rivars in the first place?" Chance asked as he looks at the both of them while at the same time huddled up to stay warm felina looks at chance first as chance looks up at her._

_"Well the reason for me is to help people out who can't defend themselves I don't do it for the money the smiles of satisfied and safe people makes it worthwhile than any amount of gold" felina said as the glow on her face increased as the flame grew stronger as jake threw in another log chance looks at jake with the same question in mind._

_"No reason just something I needed to do thats all" Jake said coldly felina was getting upset about his answer and was about to say something ,but jake gets up and leaves and heads for the tent before she could say anything she sat down by the fire chance noticed how sad she looked he didn't want to say anything but he couldn't leave her alone so he decided to stay with her for awhile pretty soon felina looks up and begins to speak_

_"You know chance Its nice travelling around with you Its my first time going to gila I can't wait to see it the people the streets everything." Felina said as she begins to smile she lifts her arm up and Chance saw a bracelet on her arm it was a red stone in a shape of a pearls chance was interested in the bracelet_

_"Felina grabs her arms and look at her bracelet he had the look of aspiration as if the jewel was luring him in felina pulled her arm out I was wondering about that bracelet I never seen such a rare material where you get it?" Chance asked as felina grabbed her bracelet and looks down as she moves her head her hair moves to cover her face ,but chance saw that she had a sad look of grimace on her face as she looks at chance and goes into the tent chance looks at her as she runs inside_

_"What did I do?" Chance asked himself as he sat their near the fire as he laid down beside it and drift to sleep_

_Dream Sequence_

_Chance is running around in a dark area he can hear himself panting really hard as he continues to run he sees two figures and runs after them he looks around and sits their by himself he sees a someone looking at him. It was a women with a bloody face he knew who it was as she tries to grab chance the blood comes from her neck and she kneels over falling near chance. Chance stood their kneeling in a pool of blood he starts to cry ,but he noticed that his tears was red. Chance wakes up from his sleep it was still night time as he looks around he goes inside the tent Jake and Felina are sleeping. Chance walked in and found a space for him to rest in he kneels down and rubs his head._

_"That dream it not like the other one who was that women why is this happening I don't understand" Chance thought to himself he lays down to sleep and closed his eyes_

_The next day chance wakes up and notices that felina and jake was gone he gets up and put on his green cape and walks outside he see them outside he walks over to them._

_"Good morning guys." Chance said with a smile as Felina and Jake noticed him_

_"Good morning to you to Chance we found a path we can take to gila its gonna take us three days to get their , but at least its a scenic route we can take so lets go now alright" Felina said as jake and chance begins to walk among the dirt path chance was constantly thinking about felinas bracelet and how she reacted when chance was asking questions about it._

_"Felina about last night I..." Chance wanted to say but felina interuppted him_

_"Its now of your busniess so leave it okay!" Felina yelled as she turns around_

_"I don't want you to think differently of me if I told you the truth chance I'm sorry" Felina thought Chance and Jake was walking all they heard was their footsteps pressing down the dirt and gravel beneath their feet they look up and say a town in the distance they were all happy to see one_

_"Hey Jake is that gila right." Chance said as Jake shook his head no as chance and felina was upset , but in his heart he was happy to see a town jake walked to a sign and read it._

_"The Town of Cerual...lets stop and refresh supplies maybe we can find a job to earn money come on people move it" Jake said as all three of them begins to run on the dirt to the town._


	4. Chapter 4

_Iris Alchemist Chapter 3_

_The Town of Cerual and Jakes Motives_

_The have arrived in the rural town of Cerual as they walked through the gate they saw various things from windmills who were spinning around giving the group a sense of peace as this was a town to grow up in they continue to walk on the path chance and the others looked around as they were unfamiliar with the town. Felina walks forward and faces towards the boys with her hands behind her back and one foot behind her she leans forward._

_"Ahh what a quiet , peaceful town why don't we go exploring go ourselves I'll go find the Rivar hall to find us a job to do , Chance why don't you find us some lodging and Jake.." Felina said as she was about to finish jake begins to walk off by himself leaving Felina and Chance behind they stood their looking confused Chance puts his hands behind his neck and raised his eyebrows at the has happened he then looks at Felina._

_"What his problem..." CHance said as felina moved her arms up at the question and shook her head_

_"I dunno let him be by himself...I'll go look for a job so we can earn some money you find a Inn to stay in alright chance" Felina said as chance nodded in agreement as they went their separte ways._

_Felina walks around the town looking for a Rivar hall to find a job for the guys to do to earn some funds as she begins to walk around a ball rolls to her as she kneels to pick it up she saw a group of children. They look at her with their innocent eyes as felina smiles and gives them the ball._

_"Thanks lady you care to play with us?" Said the lead the child as felina begins to think about this ,but she had something to do._

_"Sorry children I'm kinda busy ,but if I finish early they maybe we can play for a few minutes alright?" Felina said with a smile on her face as the boy takes the ball as he smiles and runs to play felina stood their for a mintue and continued to walk to find the Rivar Hall._

_Chance is looking around for the Inn as he continues to walk for several minutes he finds a bench to sit on as he lays down Dine appears besides him as chance leans back and looks at the blue sky._

_"Chance you tired already you need to exercise more often" Dine said as Chance looks at Dine and smiles_

_"Why are you talking about exercise you don't even walk you float everywhere you go are all familiars like you if they are then I don't wanna meet them" Chance said as he laughes and dine couldn't help but laugh at chance remark._

_"Nice one buddy you do have a sense of humor after all." Dine said as Chance stops laughing and looks at him with a serious look on his face._

_"Whats that suppose to mean dine points at him are you trying to say I'm boring!" Chance yelled as he realized that Dine was gone and people was staring at him he stayed in his position for awhile as his face turned red. He gets up and closes his eyes and continues to walk to find the Inn._

_Jake is outside the town gate sitting under a tree with his eyes close as Lupine his mana appeared wakin jake up_

_"Jake are you sure hes the one" Lupine said as Jake just scoffed at Lupine response and gets up from his position and looked at lupine_

_"I still need more time to observe him for now after all he did open the mana chest in Atma right so hes a alchemist and he did use alchemy on that bird in Lapis Forest right so we can confirm two things." Jake said as Lupine continues to look at him. Jake puts up one finger_

_"One he is the descendent of Artemis Furlong puts up another finger two he has a familiar so put one and one together lupine" Jake said as Lupine nooded in agreement._

_"Now to other busniess are they coming here tonight Lupine?" Jake said as Lupine eyes turned blue and then he shook his head no._

_"Nope they will be spared Jake" Lupine said as Jake gets up and looks at Lupine as he puts one of his hands on his hip and looks at the town he then walks towards the town lupine stood their looking at him._

_"I hope you know what you're doing Jake you must understand that hes your enemy like 100 years ago" Lupine said as he disapper_

_Felina found the hall finally she walks in and goes to the counter and ask for jobs _

_"I'm sorry madam we have no jobs available" Said the bartender Felina was disappointed as she turned around and begins to look up._

_"I hope the others are having better luck than me" Felina thought as she looks around the place asking the others for jobs_

_Chance wasn't faring any better than Felina he finds the inn ,but to his dismay.._

_"I'm sorry sir we are booked for the next week their are no rooms open sire I'm sorry" Said the Inn manager Chance looks down and sighs cause they may have to camp out again for the night._

_"I hope Felina found us a job or Jake got supplies for us I'll go look for them then I suppose their nothing to do here for now" Chance thought as he left the Inn and looked around for Felina and Jake_

_Jake wasn't faring any better than the rest of them he went from shop to shop to fins supplies all he could get was some food to last them for two days and it was expensive._

_"What a strange place how can people afford to live here with prices like this?" Jake said as he Begins to fume alittle bit ,but realized that he needed to keep his cool he then begins to look for another place to find stuff to buy ,but to his dismay he found nothing as he walks towards the park he meets Chance and felina hoping to hear good news as they were expecting good news as well. The three of them sat down and looked down at the ground_

_"No luck huh the inn is booked" Chance said _

_"Their no jobs open" Felina said_

_"I did manage to get supplies ,but they will only last for two days though any ideas?" Jake said as they continue to ponder this they were been watched as a little girl wearing a pink dress and a flying wand hovered around her_

_"Meow that must be them Meow." Said the girl as she looks at them from a distance _

_A few minutes later Chance looks up and sees a some people gather around a platform Chance and the others walked towards it and saw a group of performers playing music it was so soothing Felina closed her eyes as Chance and Jake listened to it soothing melody little did they know that the girl was right behind them she goes behind some people and begins to pickpocket them arriving at chance she runs at him full speed knocking him down on the ground Chance gets up from the ground and sees the girl._

_"Watch where you standing Meow" Said the girl as Chance stood their looking at the girl leave the ground Chance and the others looked in confusement ,but they realized some things were gone_

_"The money is gone!" Jake said as he looks for the wallet Felina looked around and noticed her bracelet was gone _

_"My Bracelet is gone guys!" Felina said they looked at chance to see if he was missing something _

_"My Book is gone you think it was that girl that we just say right I have to get that book back it belonged to my father" Chance said as he sees the girl running out of the town the three of them pursured her._

_Meanwhile A Old man is looking in a ball which had the girl running with the book_

_"Please hurry back soon Callie the fate of the world depends on that book." Said the man_


	5. Chapter 5

_Iris Alchemist Chapter 4_

_Run Callie Run_

_Chance , Jake and Felina are in pursuit of the little girl that stole their stuff while they was watching a show in the park of Cerual they say the girl run towards the south west gate as the three of them arrived it was blocked by a merchant. Chance walked up to him to ask him to move aside._

_"Excuse sir" Chance said as polite as possible " Could you kinda move your out of the way for us please" Chance said as Felina and Jake say the girl running in the fields outside the gate Felina was get pissed off cause the merchant didn't want to move._

_"Sorry Kid I'm not moving while I'm selling wares its a free country so to bad" Said the merchant as chance continued to plead him but his answer was the same as felina pushed chance out of the way she picks up the merchant collar._

_"Listen you old fool were in a hurry so kindly move your stuff so we can get through points claws at his neck and no one will get hurt got it!" Felina saidas the merchant shook to get free felina threw him into a hay bail and all the bystanders was scared and ran away. Chance and Jake was shocked by this Felina looks at them with a goofy look on her face._

_"Comma guys we gotta get our stuff back from that brat" Felina said as Chance and Jake nodded in agreement they step over the merchants stuff and ran out the gate and towards the field the girl ran to._

_Meanwhile the little girl is running from her pursurers as the dust flew from her feet she stopped to rest her feet she looks back and sees nobody behind her as she walks over to a nearby tree she sits down and her staff flys around her as she breathes a sign of relief._

_"Meow I didn't think they would follow me so soon Meow" Callie said as she falls on the green grass beneath her she starts looking at the clouds as they flew by. Callie was happy to see the puffy marshmallow looking clouds go pass her she get up and looks at the book she got from chance._

_"SO Meow this is the the legendary alchemy book that master manx wants meow" Callie said as she tries to open the book with her hands. "Stubborn huh meow" Callie said as her staff came to her as she stood up she waved her right hand up and her other hand up and down in rythnm._

_"Unlock Meow" Callie said as a green light came from her wand but to her dismay the book didn't open still she became disappointed_

_"Huh Meow it didn't work...oh" Callie moaned as her ears twitches and she sees her prusrures she hurries up and packs the stuff and runs away. Chance and the other see her running on the path._

_"Hey" Chance yelled " You give back my book: Chance said as he ran faster and faster Jake and Felina was also running as fast chance as they try to catch up to the girl callie ran to a cave entrance and went in. Chance and the others caught up to the cave entrance and stopped for a minute to rest Chances feet was thumping like a heart beat as sweat came from his forehead jake kneeled on the ground as all three of them sat down to catch their breath._

_"Thats one fast little brat...how are we gonna catch her" Felina said as Jake looks up and walks to the cave_

_"Don't worry I have an idea on wheres shes going" Jake said as Chance and Felina look at him with curious expression jake turned around and pointed his thumb towards the cave._

_"This place is called Iris resting place..." Jake said as Chance got up and was amazed from his response and ran up to him._

_"You sure jake this is the resting place of the famous Alchemist Iris...I can't believe it with my own eyes this is so cool I wonder if theirs any mana items left in their" Chance said as he rambles on and looks at the form of the entrance little did he notice that felina stood their in a daze looking at the cave._

_"Come to me come to me daughter of Iris " Said a voice in felinas head the voice was enticing as felina walked slowly towards the cave while her eyes was just standing in one position as she walks past chance and jake they noticed something was up._

_"Felina you okay?" Chance said as he walks besides felina but he didn't get a response from her at all it was like she was a machine obeying a command as chance begins following felina as Jake stands their taking notice of her behavior._

_"I figured as much shes reacting to the place I better keep close watch on her" Jake thought as he walks through the cave._

_Ahead Callie is walking through the dark cave with her staff Luminating a bright light so she can navigate through the caves safely as she walks through the cave she can hears snores coming in front of her she runs over and looks down and sees a bunch of monsters moving around and sniffing for live prey for them to feast on callie backed up slowly and tripped over a stone on the ground landing on her butt._

_"Meow that hurt Meow" Callie said as she rubs her backside and gets up "I must get back to my master hes counting on me Meow" Callie said as she raised her hands in a fist while looking at the ceiling. She walks over to the pit and begins chanting a little spell as a blue aura surronded her the monsters took notice of this and saw thier prey all of them was growling and got ready to attack. Callie opens her eyes as she finishes her spell._

_"Sleepy Bye" Callie said as her staff went up and released a smoke colored mist as it slowly covered the field the monsters was starting to slow down and pretty soon all of them dropped like flys as they begin snoring callie jumped down in the pit and tipped toed quietly as to not wake up the monster as she gets to the end of the pit the monsters started to wake up. Callie made it just in time and went inside the ruins more._

_"Meow I'm almost their home sweet home here I can Meow" Callie said as she smiles over her accomplishment as she walks in a confident manner. _

_Meanwhile Chance was stilling follow felina who was still in a trance for some odd reason was walking towards the pit she suddenly stops allowing Chance and Jake to catch up to her. Chance looks down at the pit and say a whole bunch of monster getting up from callies sleep magic chance was shuddering from all the monsters as Jake looked at them and sighed._

_"Any ideas Chance" Jake said as he shook his head no and then turns to felina who had her arms out and leaned forwards and fell in the pit head first as chance and jake ran to catch her they was to late ,but felina landed on her feet and all the monster started to growl and ready and attack her chane and Jake jumped down to assist felina. Chance pulled out his staff._

_"Nows a perfect time to use the new mana item" Chance said as Jake slashes a couple of monsters and kicking a few._

_"Any time now chance" Jake said as he cuts up another monster Chance closed his eyes and the blue circle appeared below his feet as he swings the staff a bright light appeared before him and revealed a card with the sleep powder on it._

_"Sleep Powder Form now" Chance yelled as he moves his staff back and raised it up towards the sky releasing a clear smoke knocking all of the monster on contact as the last monster fell Chance withdrew his staff and put it away and noticed felina was sleep to jake and chane run over to her body._

_"Shes sleeping chance" Jake said as he picks her body up as chance was was embrassed but as long felina was safe it didn't matter as they walked towards the exit of the mine many thoughts came to chance._

_"Why did felina act like that what is her connection to this place...does it have something to do with Iris and her...bracelet" Chance thought to himself as they say a light at the end of the tunnel. They walk out of the cave and see a house in the middle Chance and Jake was wondering what is a house doing out here._

_"I figured as much that girl is in league with the legendary sorceror Richard Manx" Jake said as Chance had a bewildred look on his face_

_"You mean the Manx of the legendary mana linege I thought that blood line was gone" Chance said as Jake set felina down gently and shook his head no_

_"That would be the case unless he passing all he knows to that girl were looking for" Jake said with a smile chance was looking at the house_

_"Well lets go then alright we can find out answers their.." Chance said as Jake picked up felina and they went towards the house to what they find inside could change on how they think about one of their own._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The Daughter of Iris

Chance and Jake have finally found the location of the little girl that took thier things however on their way over their Felina went into a sudden trance and began walking against her own accords luckily thanks to Chances Sleep powder achemly she is now safe on chances back as the three of them went on their way to the house of the legendary richard manx who supposly is the master of all magical spells.

Inisde the house with its wooden floor and multi-Colored bottles on the hollowed out shelfs and a cauldron in the middle with a roaring fire making the red like content in the pot bubble up and emitting red smoke. Callie walked in the house and looked around for something or someone as she walks on the wooden floors she climbed up the stairs and say her master reading a floating book while one arm was under his chin and the other supporting it bu the elbow. He was focused in the book to notice callie had walked in as his black eyes went left to right as he kept reading the books content. Callie got mad and stamped her foot the wooden floor making the man lose his focus and fall on the ground as he stumbles he gets up and sees callie looking at him with her hands behind her back and her wand on the side,

"Meow Master you got stuck reading again thats isn't heathly to do people can come in and sneak up on you" Callie said with a teaching mood Richard just laughes and gets up.

"Did you get the book Callie?" Richard said with a more serious tone in his voice callie turned around and showed him chances book of alchemly.

"Meow master here it is right here this is right the furlongs legendary book of Alchemy right meow?" Callie said as she tilted her head sideways at the same time richard grabbed the book and using a swift motion the book unlocked.

"Yes this is the right book callie quickly lets go" Richard said as Callie followed him into the backroom down some stairs going down into a room richard then put the book on a stand and chants a little spell pretty soon the room begins to light up the color yellow streamed down following some trail going into a circle in the wall and the other wall had red lights going into the circle which begins to turn orange. The ground lighted up around richards and callies feet.

Meanwhile outside in the wood before richards house Chance and Jake are walking along the dirt path to house when suddenly jakes stops in his tracks as he felt something change in the surrondings he stopped chance was still carrying felina on his back all her arms had no life in them but she was breathing slowly the two of them arrived at the house and chance gets a funny feeling all of a sudden.

"Is that Alchemy coming from the house?" Chance thought to himself as it seemed impossible for moment but he knew something was up he and jake walked to the front door of the house and chance let felina down easily on the side as he took his left hand touched the door knob ,but before he touched it the door opened on its own as chance slowly backed away from it with caution he knew someone was expecting them to come Chance picked up felina and walked in the jake slowly behind him as they walked into the house and say the bottles and the caludron in the room.

"Thats odd nobodies here Hello!" CHance yelled as Jake put his hand over his mouth.

"Shh quiet you fool we don't know who lives here remember this could be a trap set up for us"jake said as he released his hand from chances mouth and and looked around he noticed a book shelf and went to it and grabbed something off of it chance looked at the bottles on the shelves he laided felina on a nearby bed and went to observe the bottle which all had different types of liquid contents in them he looks at each one differently each one more weird than the next. Jake is reading through the books concerning about magic it really didn't catch his eye until he turned the next page and it was about alchemly he stood their in his tracks and read it with the most focused look. Chance looks over and sees a door with some stairs going down he pokes his head and looks down and sees some lights down the stairs he walks over to jake who was still reading.

"Hmmm so it really does exist..." Jake said quietly with a little smile formed on the right side of his face "All this time it was their this whole tiime...now I can get my revenge against..." Jake was saying but chance came over jake closed the book quickly. Chance stood their looking at jake who was getting up.

"What wrong Jake you seem to be stressed about something?" Chance asked as Jake just raised his hand back and forward

"Its nothing you find anything" Jake asked as Chance looks at the door he was at and pointed.

"Thier a huge release of alchemy coming down from their jake lets go check it out" Chance said as Jake got up and followed him downstairs as they continued to walk down the stairs chance was looking at the symbols on the walls. He runs his fingers across them and scanned the characters he didn't know what they was but he seen it somewhere before as they got to the bottom of the stairs they say two figures in the middle of the room both of them reconigzed the little girl that stole their stuff both of them drew their weapons and walked slowly as to not make to much noise. AS they got closer chance could hear his heart beat rising with anitcaption as he was getting closer as soon as they got close enough they readied their attack and lunged at them ,but callie turned around and trapped the both of them with a sealing spell they couldn't move their bodies callie was standing their looking at the both of them laughing as richard turned around and faced the boys.

"Meow haven't you heard of knocking Meow how rude is it to walk into someone house without their permission meow" Callie said as Richard Dispel callies spell the both of them fell to the ground Chance and Jake got up and brushed themselves off chance saw his book on the stand.

"Excuse me could I have my book back it belonged to my father..." Chance begins to say but Richard stopped him

"I know all about you and your father its a shame he left this with someone who can't even comprend what secrets it contains" Richard said as chance was getting mad but was surprised that this guy knew his father.

"You know my father?" Chance asked him richard shook his head yes

"More than you can comprend Chance...now the both of you come I have something to show you stand their please" Richard said as Chance and Jake walked to the spots he desinagted them to stand on callie was beside chance and richard closed his eyes causing the room to go black. After a few seconds of darkness the room changed they was standing on nothing and they was surrounded by stars. Chance was in awe of this and say the planets coming towards them they was the size of golf balls chance tried to touch them but his hand went through them.

"What is this?' Chance asked as Richard looks around and gets down callie walks over to chance and looks at him.

"This is one of the legendary machines of Alchemy its called the rememberizer I think Meow" Callie said as Chance thought about the name for a few seconds but to his dismay he didn't know it at all. Richard changed the settings and they was in a lab of sorts Jake looked and say a blacked hair standing over a test tube inisde it was a little girl with a red braclet on her Chance knew who it was on the spot he backed away for a second and shook in place.

"NO its Felina...looks at richard what the hell is this" Chance yelled as Richard shutdown the setting and looked at chance and gave him his book back to him

"She is the daughter of Iris the legendary Alchemist she was made with alchemy before Iris died she was found in the lab and was adopted" Richard said as Chance looks at him with anger in his eyes.

"So the bracelet is her..." Chance said but before he could finished they heard a crash upstairs and of them walked upstairs and say the living room trashed chance ran into the room where felina was she was still their. Chance was relieved to see her safe ,but when he got close to her he heard a scream coming from outside and ran outside and say Callie , Jake leaning over and say richards body on the ground standing over him was a other figure that looked like jake except had a red eyes and a ponytail Jake drew his sword out and looked at him Chance ran over to callie and grabbed her.

"Meow let me go meow master Richard got hurt" Callie said as she was struggling to get away from chance.

"No Callie its to dangerous for you to go come on jake lets go" Chance yells as he takes callie back to the house ,but jake stood his ground and looked at the figure who was smiling at him.

"Well well still alive are you jake thougth you had die or something" Said the figure "I come for the daughter of Iris step aside now" said the figure with a angry tone jake stood their and growled at him.

"You...cause of you...you'll pay die!" Jake yelled as he lunges forwards the figure drew out his sword and knocked jake back with ease. Jake was sent back flying and landed near richard he struggles to get up and sees the figure walking away"

"We'll settle this some other time I'll be seeing you soon Jake I will not take the girl for now I rather let her see me firsthand" said the figure said as he vanished chance and callie ran over to richard and Jake they was okay the both of them dragged them to the house and onto a bed. Chance and callie was sitting in the living room near the fireplace.

"Chance...Meow? Can I ask you something meow" Callie said quietly chance looks at her

"What is it callie?" Chance asked her as she walks over to him.

"Are you mad at me Meow?" Callie asked as she put her hand into a fist and placed it over her mouth chance shook his head no at her.

"Naww its alright I got my book back thats all that matters and felinas bracelet is on her again so we shouldn't worry lets get some sleep now its getting late" Chance said as callie walked over to him and smiled

"Meow night night" Callie said as chance smiled at her and went to bed to sleep before he went to sleep he thought to himself for minute"

"Daughter of Iris...felina..." Chance said as he went to sleep. In the other room Jake got up and put his coat on he wenched in pain for a moment and Lupine appeared.

"Stop Jake your wound.." Lupine said as Jake just scoffed at him as he got up and got his sword and walked towards the door breathing really hard.

"Its nothing come lets go hes here after all this time I'll kill him that man I swear it" Jake said under his breath as he walks out the front door and into the woods and looked back and stood their for a moment.

"We'll meet again chance may our paths cross again" Jake said as he walks into the woods into the night.

The next day richard was up reading a book like he always do but he wasn't alone Felina was up and looking around at the strange stuff pretty soon Callie and Chance woke up and chance went to get jake but when he opened the door chance was gone he runs into the living room in a shock.

"Guys! Jake is gone!" Chance said as Felina and Callie was shocked ,but richard stood their and said nothing. Felina walked up to chance who was still surprised to see her awoke he failed to noticed that.

"Felina you're awake thats good" Chance said but felina was still upset about jake sudden leave.

"You said jake was gone didn't you?" Felina asked chance shook his head yes.

"I wonder where he went to?" Chance asked as Callie came to their side and richard walk towards them and looked at chance.

"That I don't know chance he appeared to have his own way of doing things knowing him he'll be alright..." Richard said as the three of them looked down at the ground Chance looked and felina and walked towards the door felina followed behind him.

"We leaving already Chance?" Felina asked as Chance nodded his head.

"We won't accomplish anything standing here lets go to the town of Gila and ask if anyone say jake" Chance as felina nodded in agreement as they begin to leave the house richard stopped them.

"Wait I have something for you" Richard said as he grabbed something and gave it to chance. Chance looked down and a alchemy symbol appeared before him and formed a lightning bolt in a cross formation,

"A mana Item..." Chance said as he looks at richard

"It was made for you chance the lightning rod your father made me promise to give it to you it wields great power use it wisely okay" Richard said as CHance nodded at him.

"Also I have a request to make...I want you to take callie with you" Richard said as Callie was shocked to hear this. Callie was standing their looking at Richard.

"Meow...master?" Callie said quietly as she walks over to richard and looks at him with concern richard rubbed her head and smiled at her.

"Well Chance?" Richard asked as Chance stood their for a moment and nodded

"Yeah she can come her magic will be useful and it be more fun to have her along with us" Chance said as Callie jumped up and down and hugged chance and rubbed against him chance smiled and felina was laughing richard looks at them.

"Chance take care of her shes a good kid and callie please come back safely" Richard said as Callie hugs richard and purred against him.

"I won't let you down master meow" Callie said as she went to Chance and Felina said as the three of them walked outside and headed towards gila as richard say them fade out of view he went and sat down and read his book.

"May they be protected by the ways of mana" Richard said as he reads the book slowly.


End file.
